Harry's Home BY Acid&Sinick
by tashatier
Summary: 原著Acid&Sinick-Harry's Home.授权翻译。哈利一直有一个梦想中的家。


Title：Harry 's Home

/works/102586

Author: Acid&Sinick

Illustration: Saridout

Translator:贝阿朵利切

Authority Letter：

翻译授权:I talked to Acid, and we're fine with you translating Harry's Home.

Good luck with the translation, and we're looking forward to seeing the links!

Summary：Since childhood Harry had dreamed of a home of his own.从小哈利就梦想有一个属于自己的家。

这篇文 给亲爱的声声 在急转直下中她始终握着我的手= U =

Harry ' Home BY Acid&Sinick

从小哈利就梦想能拥有一个属于他自己的家，家里镶嵌着宽敞的玻璃窗，明媚的阳光和乡间的空气都能肆意洒进，院子里高高的树冠为屋顶遮挡住汹涌的雨水，而楼梯间里再也找不到橱柜的影子。屋子里会有间像陋屋家那种的舒适厨房，炉子上呀，烧开的水壶在"哔—哔—"作响，而在后门上则敞开了两个分别用于猫头鹰送信和狗狗进出的门洞，这样的话，在西里斯和莱姆斯想品杯茶或是尝尝更烈的饮品而停留一阵子时，就能以任何他喜欢的形式进出屋子了。

在五年级时，哈利梦想中的家是一栋搭建了一间猫头鹰屋—这样海德薇的雏鸟们就能安居在此—且距离邓布利多家只有咫尺的房子。在他去拜访时，校长会推荐点茶或是冰镇柠檬汁，也会和他一起分享霍格沃茨最近发生的一些趣事，而那时候，海德薇会坐在福克斯的身旁轻轻鸣喝着。

多年之后—在哈利终于屈服于战争的物是人非，从新回到他最初的降生之地—一一座高锥克山谷残存下来的私宅中。

在这房子最后被自己拍走之前，它已经在猎猎的寒风中独立了几载秋冬。屋子只有尖叫棚屋大小，所有的大梁都因为古旧而在嘎吱作响。但是哈利可以给门链上点油，换掉碎掉的玻璃，也可以修葺一下屋顶上松散的木瓦。为了夺回他被窃取很久的平静而花费的一点修理费又算得了什么呢？他站在空旷而静谧的房间里想到，这里，终于能变成一个家了。

这件房子有着一股平和的氛围，然而促使哈利买下它是因为更加实质性的原因。从这栋房子步行很短时间就可以抵达他父母的老宅—虽然不是邓布利多家。这栋屋子装有一扇专门为宠物设计的魔法警戒门：装饰在门上的青铜猎犬头会抽动鼻子，通过气味来辨认出居住在这屋子里的四条腿居民；反之，要是它闻到一个陌生生物的气味，门会被猎犬头牢牢地锁住到毫不动弹的地步。从厨房的窗户望出去是一个花园，正中央有一个铁艺圆桌：大小够坐四个人，要是坐紧一点或野餐时用的盘子小点，或许能坐下五个。在扫把棚上搭着一个简易的猫头鹰屋，看上去就像一只不满的小鸟栖息在屋顶的中心一样呢。

房子的外墙被风吹雨淋至灰白斑驳，时光更是暗淡了明亮的木漆，泛黄了洁白百叶窗。这种鲜明的对比让哈利想起斯内普教授瘦长又脆弱的袖角，让哈利想起他黑色的长袍。哈利继续检查里面的摆设。楼上的房间闻起来像是混杂着地窖的潮气，蜗牛爬虫与泥浆土腥气的腐叶味。哈利从楼上的一间窗户里望出去，一片明艳的色彩撞入他的眼帘。百合花在花园里肆意地生长着，而常春藤则爬满了苹果树和栅栏。

单独呆在房子里的时候，哈利幻想自己可以听见一个轻柔的嗓音在呢喃着，仿佛是某人跨越了坟墓的阻碍，抵达了他身边，对着他倾述。哈利很喜欢这种感觉：好像是他想邀请的全部伙伴都已经团聚于此。

他依旧可以在厨房一句话，一口咖啡地和西里斯以及莱姆斯胡乱闲扯。依旧可以盯着壁炉中跳跃的火焰倾听邓布利多讲述的传奇。依旧可以看到海德薇在它新巢里做窝，哈利还要时时整理房间，防止爸爸和妈妈在周末时的突击检查。"要永远保持警惕！"在哈利沿着房屋和篱笆检查时，穆迪会这么说。"去他妈的警惕，伙计，只要搞只会咬人的门把手就行了！"弗雷德会咧嘴坏笑。

如果你懂得如何去倾听就会知道屋子有多么的死寂。要怎样才能在悄无声息中等待心知肚明的事情发生？而哈利却能办到，毕竟他有足够的耐心在斯内普长达六年的敌视中顺利存活下来。

哈利与房屋安静的交流被金妮从壁炉中钻出来的噼啪火焰声打断，她正怀抱着一个劲儿哭闹不休的詹姆斯。在那之后就没有思考的时间了，他们要先将从爱丁堡公寓带来的全部家具变回原来的大小，而后还要布置到适当的房间里去。那些吵杂混乱声，施咒声和家用魔法的声音将耳边的私语永远隔绝在了思维之外。除了一个顽固的声音，在哈利每晚入睡时反复询问着：你为什么呆在这儿？这声音越听越像斯内普的，然而哈利也知道只有他能听到。

在新房子里住了好几年之后，那个悠长的嗓音被他生命中不断行进的各种琐事掩埋殆尽—终于渐渐消弭：他感到挫败（特别是在泰迪来拜访借住詹姆斯的小房间时，他愤愤不平的表情），他也时常开怀（在阿尔蹒跚学步时，小铜犬会舔舔他的小手丫），与担忧（在高锥克山谷，莉莉好像总是要受寒一样。）

当邻里们都习惯了这被魔法部和记者们备受关注的一家；他们也都不介意偶尔被记者们采访一下关于活下来的男孩的生活琐事。哈利 波特，那个曾经叱咤风云的英雄。

哈利知道无论他的年岁有多大，无论他养育了多少孩子，他总是那个"活下来的男孩"。因为这不甚公平的说法，他付出了更多的努力才拥有了生命中的其他事物。那些美好的事物啊，比如建立一个大家庭，以及，了解谁才是他真正的挚友。是啊，哈利没法拥有一切，但生活的妙处就在于能把你所拥有的寻常事物变成最好。

哈利在周末的时候还是会大扫除。原因当然不是因为他的父母会来拜访，当然不是，只是因为詹姆斯和阿尔把屋子搞的一团糟。

阿不福斯倒是经常牵着一群宠物山羊来探访他。他们长的和福克斯一点都不像，但每只都或多或少有那么点逗乐子的把戏。其中一只就将詹姆斯的心抓的牢牢的。阿不福斯常常将霍格莫德的的流言蜚语当做笑话一样讲给哈利听—他们从不谈论战争，心照不宣。有次，哈利提到莉莉的中间名是阿瑞娜时，阿不福斯掩藏在散乱胡须后的脸顷刻苍白一片。他快速地站起了身，冲着哈利点点头，飞快地离开了，什么话也没说。从此，他们再也没提过这个话题。

乔治，卢娜，纳威，赫敏以及罗恩有时会聚在一起喝杯茶，那时候，他们七个人就会坐在花园里聊天。他们打算在扫把棚周围举办一场魁地奇比赛，金妮的游走球还像颗卷心菜一样蜷在哈利的扫把旁边呢。不过这计划没有得以实施，因为他们还缺少一位像样的击球手。哈利期盼最起码在莉莉长大后对追逐金飞贼会表现出那么点兴趣，因为一脸书呆子气的詹姆斯讨厌运动，而阿尔对所有事物只能保持三分钟热度，一个小时候足够让他的耐心完结。

生活真美好。哈利活在他的梦想中。这是个多么让人心满意足而倍感真实的梦想啊。但是哈利知道，在他的内心深处，这并不是他所希望的全部；一整块拼图，无论它又多巨大，多亮丽，只要缺失了一块，就不再完整。

在所有逝世的人当中，斯内普并不是那个哈利会时常念起的人。只有在夏天的时候，哈利将狭窄的窗沿重新粉上白漆时，会偶然之间想起斯内普斑驳的袖角。只有在秋天，那些长着翅膀的落叶纷纷扬扬地从萧索的树冠上飘落时，哈利会偶然之间想起斯内普。只有在冬天，当他走进地窖去拿金妮腌的南瓜和甜菜根时，他才会偶然之间想起斯内普啊。地窖四面的墙壁上堆满了一架子一架子落满了灰尘的泡菜坛子，想看起来就像是装着魔药成分的罐子一样；地窖里闻起来还有一股潮湿的石头和腐烂的蜗牛味儿。只有在春天的时候…孩子们经常绕在身边，他不太会想起那个男人，但当孩子们通通离开去上学时，整个屋子又变得安静不已。然后，每一声低语，每一句嘲讽都在轻轻刮挠着哈利心扉，那扇通往哈利旧时无尽的烦恼，梦想以及悔恨的心扉。

哈利老了，但是屋子在时光的流逝中依旧保持着原样：有点的破损，有点寒酸，但永不衰老，永不灭亡。就像那些早已消失的梦想，一度几乎实现，而现在却再也无法完满。就像是一张泛黄斑驳的老照片，就像是一块塞在玻璃瓶子里蝴蝶琥珀。就像是被许许多多的牢不可破咒和保存咒保护在一个颈瓶中记忆，银白一片，一丝一缕，可望而不可得。

哈利在自己床上，或是孩子的摇篮边，抑或是独自一人的沙发上，静静地陷入了沉睡—他能感觉到，这屋子能听到也明白他缄默的祈望和最深处的秘密。这种感觉就像是裹尸布一样庄严而静寂地将他包裹起来。他知道，无论夜晚会带来什么，他一直被保护着，只有温暖。只有温暖。无论外面世界发生了什么，在这里，他很安全。

数不清的年复一年之后，那个缄默的承诺终于实现。 哈利在这座屋子里安享到了晚年。当他看着他的孩子逐渐成长，他的朋友们渐渐衰老；当他欢喜婴儿的新生与婚姻，以及悲伤死亡的来临。当他说着再见，而那些将要远离的人去往去处。他知道，诺言快要实现了。

他知道自己所剩的时间已经很短，即使是理论上很大的治愈几率也无法说服哈利离开家。这座古老的房子总是在沙沙地作响，是大梁腐朽声和喃喃的低语，直到最近更是如此。此刻他的耳边回荡着沉重的叹气声，就像是一位梦眠人急切地喘着粗气一样。好像那扇内心深处的门，正缓缓地开启。哈利能感觉到那个房间，心里房间的内里和外部，但他无法辨明通向内部的门在哪儿。他能够体会到自己的生命正一分一秒地流走，他能够感觉到心脏跳动的每一声，但在这件房子依旧温暖，仍旧安全。然后，哈利听到了那个旧时熟悉的问题再脑海中想起：我为什么会在这儿呢？

自从金妮离开他起，除了孩子们会来探望他，他已经独居了好多年。但他没什么遗憾，除了一个…那个仿佛拥有他屋子其貌不扬的外貌与穿着的男人，那个宛若夜深的房间一般静默而漆黑的男人，那个如同坚守岗位的秘密骑士一样忠贞的男人。他一直在保护哈利。就算哈利对着其他所有人说遍了再见，他也从未有过任何一个机会向西弗勒斯 斯内普道别：就算在霍格沃茨，也只剩那个男人的衣冠冢，哈利没有机会亲口向他道别啊。也许那种未完成的使命感就是那个男人从来不会猜错哈利思维的原因所在：这是他必须完成的使命，保护哈利 波特，就像是烛光在底下投下的飘忽不定的阴影一样，无法逃离。

然而现在，他正屏息等待着，倾听着一种类似于远方的门"吱嘎"一声，开启了。有客人？应该不是普通人吧，哈利想到，也许是期盼已久的死神？不然的话，还会有什么访客呢？他不惧怕死亡。好吧，也许是有点害怕，但他怕的不是死亡本身。说的好像他以前没有经历过死亡一样。不是的，他所担忧的是那种快要见到他最想要了解却又了解不得的人的想法。我要对他说些什么呢？

"哈利。"那声音就如同屋子本身的熙熙碎语一样熟悉，就宛如树叶簌簌掉落在屋顶一样悄无声息。

_这感觉一点也不像濒死的感觉。_

轻柔的指尖刷过他的手背。这么温暖。这么温暖啊。

_你是真实的吗？请你一定要是真的啊！_哈利睁开了眼睛。

"是时候跟我走了。"西弗勒斯 斯内普说道。

哈利的周身充满一股新生的力量，他站了起来。他还在同一间房间中，同一幢屋子里，但是他的双眼一直牢牢地黏在斯内普的身上，完全无法察觉有什么区别。不过那都不重要。斯内普和他在一起了，就像他以前一样，在哈利的脑海深处，填满他沉默的生活。看着他，哈利想到这是他在大战后第一次看见男人，在哈利失去他时，他是多么的年轻啊。然而现在，一晃眼，连哈利的孩子们都已经比男人逝世时的年岁还要年长上十年。不过哈利不觉得有什么终身的遗憾：要遗憾也不是现在。他贪婪地将朝思暮想的摸样尽收眼底，终于笑了。他回家了，他知道。他终于回家了。"这里是天堂吧。"

"现在它是了。"

从小时候起，哈利就一直梦想有一个属于他自己的家。家里镶嵌着宽敞的玻璃窗，明媚的阳光和乡间的空气都能肆意洒进，院子里高高的树冠为屋顶遮挡住汹涌的雨水，而楼梯间里再也找不到橱柜的影子。在舒适的厨房间里，水壶欢快地鸣叫着，水开啦可以泡茶啦。两个成对的马克杯被安置在厨房的吧台上，旁边有两听扫把抛光剂和滑枝油，还有啊，一罐的塞囊草和甲虫眼睛。魁地奇的手套搭在椅背上，常春藤则悬在窗台上。

但是那间屋子的住户被花园里的美妙风景吸引频繁外出，那起舞的金黄色叶子仿佛是乱窜在微风中的金飞贼。用魔药来干燥这些叶子根本不管用，不过哈利会不折手段地把它们扫出去的。他举起自己的扫把，在西弗勒斯的保护下，魁地奇裁判的见证下，俘获了半空中焦灼振翅的一抹金色—那是他曾经遥不可及的梦想，如今终于触手可及。

End


End file.
